


在旅途休息室和山姆一起获得治愈

by maqiao



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 强迫失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: *galgame视角，且可以触碰山姆*强迫尿床play*疲惫的时候排血尿
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges&you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	在旅途休息室和山姆一起获得治愈

“我允许你去上厕所了吗？”

山姆摇摇头。想要起身但又作罢。过了一会儿他又举起了手臂，指向一体化浴室方向。那个透明的玻璃长方体壁上显示着大字logo，和山姆所处的整个环境一样，彰显着简洁干净的设计感。与之形成鲜明对比的，则是脸颊被泥污覆盖，邋遢疲惫的山姆，且因为内急，无法保持他一贯稳重的态度。

山姆环顾四周，冷不丁看向你并向你抛了一个媚眼。天天盯着这样的美人，媚眼实在不起贿赂作用。你和他对视了一会儿，坏心思的你终于下达了指令。“去洗把脸。”

山姆停顿了一下，像是在说：不是上厕所这个指令？山姆先是有些怒意地瞪了你一眼，但是想要洗干净自己的心情占了上风。他几步走到水池台前，因为要等待下一个指令，他只能又停下来。你检查了他的膀胱，百分比正在上升，数字颜色由提示排尿的而呈现的黄色，变为了警告去排尿的红色。山姆透过镜子愤怒又难堪地盯着你，紧握着的拳头一下砸在洗脸台上。

“好好好，别生气。用A方式洗脸。”

山姆拧开水龙头，但是和水管里的水一起流出的水声，让山姆不禁一哆嗦。你看见他膀胱的忍耐度又向临界点逼近。站立姿势不知不觉变成了内八，你赶紧抓拍下了这一幕。看看点赞数，吼吼，137个赞！山姆洗完了脸，转身得回到原本一直所坐的床沿，经过你的时候他伸手想给你来一拳，给你躲掉了。

他无可奈何地坐下，手立刻指向了浴室，用力地在空气中对准浴室摁了摁。这时的眼神，意思是不让去就要把你给揍上天。可是你完全没有让他发泄的意思。眼看着红色百分比数字不断上升，山姆用手捂住下体，身体难受地不停扭动，他眼神在你和卫生间之间来回飘散，上下排牙齿咬合磨擦，他绝不会放过你了。

你突然下达了指令。“准许排泄。”话音刚落，你猛地把山姆摁在床上，通过作弊把他的双手用磁力手铐绑住。“你生气也没办法，论力气我怎么干得过你？”手铐和最近的一处铁质物体相互吸引，山姆一下子被拽到床头。这下他离高科技玻璃卫生间更远了。你跪在床上用膝盖靠近山姆，他的腿蹬得有点厉害，你挨了两脚，但是换来了他躯干的控制权。你一手捏住他的老二，微微发力。一阵颤抖的喘息从他仰起的下巴处传了过来。膀胱濒临极限。解开他的背心，使衣物和皮肤间有了空隙。手指爬向他温暖的胸膛，在他柔软健美的胸肌上抓捏，画圈按压他的乳首，在揪起来的一瞬间，他的上身也跟着起伏。你把他的衣服完全掀开，粉色的茱萸微颤着挺立，诱惑着你伸出软濡湿热的舌头将其一口含入。

你的双手顺着他的小腹，伸进他的裤子。没有解开拉链使得你双手活动范围很窄，换句话说，你手指活动的时候，手腕内侧就会按压到山姆岌岌可危的膀胱。你感觉到手中顶端溢出的湿润，你把红色抹在山姆一呼一吸的肚子上。你放过了他胸口，转将牙印送到他的锁骨和脖子，你舔舐着他的耳朵，替他的膀胱求情道，“ Tough guy, it's time. ”

充盈的尿意和手活的刺激让山姆性致昂然，可是被羞辱的耻感愈发令他想和你对着干。他喘着你欲罢不能的粗气，眼睛里却一股子要气死你的痞气。你停下来，居高临下地看着他，一手握住他抬头的小兄弟，另一只手在他侧腰上狠狠拧下去。“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯！啊……”他无用地疯狂扭腰想甩掉你的掐腰的手，但是这一切都只是加剧了他四处喷射尿液。这一泡尿憋的时间太长，以至于羞辱的时长超过了你的预期。山姆左右歪着脑袋躲藏着他的无处躲藏。恼怒和羞耻迅速染红了他的胸口到头顶。他的老二在你手中突突地跳，每一股红色液体排出的时候，柔软又坚硬的海绵体就会略微地胀大。他的小腹也因为用力仿佛海浪般起伏。到最后，身体的短暂发紧换来几滴剩余的排出。红色的液体淌在床上，开出四溅血花，好像刚刚发生了一场杀人事件。“受害者”山姆把头扭向一边，不想理睬你。


End file.
